


Crimson Is To Blood As To Passion

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Affection, Introspection, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi's eyes see more than his blindness would lead one to believe. Of all people, Kisame knows this the best. Still, the younger man seen something even Kisame hadn't discovered within himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Is To Blood As To Passion

Itachi's touch was gentle and sweet, his voice soft and kind. 

"You don't have to."

"Ah, you see, I do."

Itachi's pale skin was being stained by his massive, callused hands. Itachi wasn't as small as he seemed. He was tall and lean, but not worryingly so. His face was soft with lingering youth, but there was nothing that hid his true nature. At least, not form Kisame. 

He had seen his younger partner through thick and thin. He had caught him when he fell, saved him from himself, kept him together when there was nothing there to do so. 

That's why they were here now. 

Itachi was a trembling mess, his hair loose in the shower. Kisame held him tenderly, one hand resting atop the hair over the nape of his neck, the other wrapped around his waist. 

"You don't."

"I do."

The tears mixed with the water pouring from the showerhead. 

"Everytime."

"Everytime."

Kisame's forehead met Itachi's soaking hair. 

"Why?"

Wasn't that the question? "I think I love you."

"You don't."

They're been here many times before. 

"Everytime?"

"Everytime."

Kisame sighed, nuzzling the shiny black locks. "If that's what you want to believe. Believe you're a monster, a heartless beast. Take it on yourself to become one with your demons. Live in the shadow of phantoms. You see a lot, but you're a blind man."

"The same blind man that sees you."

"Me? I'm a different story."

"I don't see how."

"I'm a shark, Itachi. A born cannibal. In the end, I'll consume everything like me."

Itachi raised his head, eyes clear. The hand that lingered on his back moved up to cup a blue cheek. "Believe you're a monster, a heartless beast." He parroted, bringing the head back down to meet their foreheads. "You see so much more than me, yet you're the more blind. I see inside myself, you do not. You can't see the man?"

Kisame sighed. They danced this many times. So, so many. 

Itachi smiled softly, the same look he got the first time Kisame brought him dango. "I do."

* * *

Kisame had never much liked long hair. It was intrusive and a liability. However, that never stopped him from running his hands through the strands or yanking on fistfulls of the locks then Itachi was perched on him like this. 

The raven jerked and moaned, rocking back harder onto the  _pillar_ of a cock that made a home between his cheeks. 

"Kisame~"

"God, Itachi." He gripped the pale flesh harder, pressing the thin chest against his own. "You're not allowed to do that."

The Uchiha grinned feraly, a dangerous aspect of him lighting up. "Oh? I thought you liked my voice,  _especially_ when it's  _your_ name on my lips."

The man under him came undone, groaning his satisfaction as he pressed Itachi closer. The raven laughed and took Kisame's lips in a kind, gentle kiss that was returned just so. Itachi's moan rumbled through his throat and into Kisame's lips as the larger man wiggled one finger inside the raven. 

Itachi broke the kiss and sat up, bracing himself on his partner's pectorals. He rose slowly off the large digit, then dropped himself back down. He hummed, head tossed back, eyes closed. 

 _Fuck, he's gorgeous._  

One blue finger was joined by another and another and another. Then he opened them up.

Itachi's arms collapsed under him and he fell forward, mumbling incoherently and shaking with a painful intensity. Their first time, Kisame had thought he'd gone too far, thought perhaps he had ripped the younger man somehow or it was too much. However, through the tears and the trembling, Itachi moaned and writhed, rubbing himself feverishly against the other man. 

Lavender-painted nails dug into his broad shoulders and the young man  _whined_. 

"Kisame, please!"

He stroked the inky locks and sat up. "Just give me a moment. I need to get the lube-"

Itachi grabbed his other hand before he could move and wrapped it around his waist before digging his hands into the short hair on the back of Kisame's head and pulling the man into a fierce kiss. "No. Now."

"You'll regret this in the morning." And it wouldn't be the first time, either. 

"I regret a lot of things. I can't regret you."

 _Oh._ Itachi got him right in the heart. 

The Uchiha was a sneaky one, though, and managed to straddle the monster between the shark man's thighs. It pressed against his opening and he let himself drop. 

* * *

Itachi was always in control. Sure, Kisame was the one who penetrated, but there was no way he would have if Itachi had preferred to top. And he would do it gladly. 

Kisame lay awake. Itachi was laying on top of him, body limp and relaxed in sleep. It was a rare something that Itachi never achieved on his own. Without Kisame, he hardly slept, images and faces haunting his mind and piercing through his psyche. 

 _Gentle child, indeed_. 

Kisame's fingers were wound in the tangled locks, smoothing it slowly with his fingertips. 

"I think I love you too." Itachi murmured. 

He smiled. 

* * *

Itachi settled himself down in the chair of the Uchiha outpost. Between his fingers was his hair, strands that Kisame had brushed out this morning, strands that had been bound in their customary red tie by those large, clumsy-looking, tender fingers. 

"I'm so sorry, Kisame. I love you."

* * *

The sharks passed around him and through the water, he blearily glimpsed the blonde and his friends. 

_I wonder if he feels for someone._

The water rippled inside the controlled sphere, holding its shape by his will alone. 

_I wonder what you'll think of me, Itachi. Where would we be now?_

The sharks snapped at him, anxious for action or command. 

_I've been so lost without you. I miss so much about you. It feels like I can't breathe without you. Did it feel like this for you when you faced down Sasuke?_

"We can't attack him like that." It was the Mokuton user who had spoken. What did the Jinchuuriki call him? Yamato?

"Patience, Naruto. Think before you attack." The bird man.

_You were right all along, Itachi. But don't worry, I'll be there soon so you can tell me in person._

"Wait, the sharks-"

His will changed and the sharks snapped to attention, turning from their patrol to  _finally_ take down the source of the blood in the water. The pain was immense, but he was receded into his thoughts the moment he decided his fate. 

_I'm not sorry, Itachi. I love you._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected this to turn out the way it did.


End file.
